


残骸

by 4Dreamer42



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Dreamer42/pseuds/4Dreamer42
Summary: 箱庭海东中心
Relationships: Kadoya Tsukasa/Kaitou Daiki
Kudos: 1





	残骸

倒在地上的台灯闪烁着，就像是有人用相机不断按下快门，然后混乱不堪的事物全被记录于那不存在的胶卷之中。这里死气沉沉，满是血腥味，在这间断的光明间，能看见四个死去的人，他们紧贴在一起，靠着彼此的肩膀，合上了眼，像是睡了过去，做着永远不会醒来的梦。光再一次闪烁，这次的光却映入了一双黑色瞳孔里。

名叫海东大树的少年睁开了他不应该睁开的眼睛。

海东是他们之中唯一的幸存者，但是他并不认为自己还活着。他瘫坐在还没有散失温度的血液中，而他的旁边是躺着三具泛白的尸体，那是他的父亲，母亲，还有牙牙学语的弟弟。他们本来死在屋里不同的地方，母亲怀抱着年幼的弟弟，死在了客厅，而父亲死在了大门前，那走廊上拖着划下了很长一段血迹，歪歪扭扭，像是一只巨大的蚯蚓倒在了地板上。

海东还记得杀人者让他舔他的鞋尖的时候，他死去的父亲一直用那双无神的眼睛看着他。那眼神中好像包含着痛苦，羞耻，还有愧疚……但是死去的人没法拥有这些事物，那都是海东的想象，他将自己的情感附加给了那具尸体。

海东恍惚之间一度认为自己也死去了，他听不见时钟发出滴答声，空气变得更加凝重，他目光所及的任何一处都在扭曲，都在像蜡烛一样融化。杀人者走了很久，可是海东还跪在同一个地方望着敞开的门，他转过头，看见躺在自己身边的父亲，于是海东抬起父亲的手臂，横在自己的肩膀上。父亲的尸体靠在海东的身上，他拖着它，一瘸一拐地走向客厅。但是海东却觉得，是父亲的尸体支撑着他。海东将父亲放在了母亲的身旁，他又将弟弟瘦小的躯体从变得僵硬的臂膀中夺了过来，将它放在了另外两具尸体中间。这个时候，海东已经很困了，他觉得自己全身上下都被撕裂了，五脏六腑也被搅烂，但是海东已经不知道什么是疼痛。海东觉得自己是死者残留的意识，是没有实体鬼魂，于是他倒下了，睡在了家人的旁边。

海东也没有想到自己会醒来。命运将一个已经死去的人从泥潭中硬生生扯了出来，当他再一次呼吸的时候会体验到比死亡更可怕的痛苦。海东觉得自己的躯体本是一具空壳，但那些新生的器官在他醒来后像发了疯一般生长，于是忘记疼痛的人再次感受到了疼痛，于是海东再次意识到自己还活着，而活着对他来说是件最残忍的事。

或许他根本称不上活着，只是个活死人，是被拒绝的事物。

海东尖叫着，直到感觉自己的声带被扯烂，但那都没有意义。因为当某一个器官坏掉，他又会得到一个新的器官。他的五感变得异常敏锐，外界一点轻微的影响都会要了他的命。

终于，当海东以为一切都结束的时候，当他的身体恢复了正常，他感觉有什么卡在了嘴里，即使那里什么也没有，而那无形事物的味道，刺激着他的味觉，他弓着身子吐了出来，但是只有胃里的苦水，而那恶心的味道并没有消去。于是他冲进厨房，将所有调味料都往嘴里塞，然后再用自来水将其冲掉。

海东的皮肤被破碎的玻璃割伤，他看着血液顺着手臂上突出来的青色静脉滑落，最后离开他的指尖。他低下头，去吮吸伤口，血的腥味让他终于从那道不明的味道之中解脱了。

警察找到海东的时候，他们被那个场面吓了一跳，海东坐在干涸的血池中央，他的身边是摆放得整整齐齐的尸体，而他望着那些破门而入的警察，就像是稚童望着新奇事物一样，眼里完全没有恐慌，反而是天真。这之后海东送进了福利院，那些好心的大人给他请了好几个心理医生，海东是个聪明人，他一一骗过了那些大人，让他们觉得自己与正常人无异。但海东深知自己早就不再属于这个世界了，当他知道那个杀人者没有受到应有责罚时，他就更加确定了这一点。

愤怒将他整个人占据，他曾计划过怎样杀了那个人，可他却发现这一切都是徒劳的，于是逐渐地他对一切事物都失去了兴趣。

直到他遇上了士，直到他将自己所有的感情都倾倒在那个无辜的摄影师上，海东才觉得自己冰冻的血液又开始流动了。

海东端着煮好的咖啡看向沉下脸的士，那人将眼睛隐藏在额前落下的碎发中，夏海在他身边滔滔不绝地说着吸血鬼事件，士似乎一句话也没有听进去。那人的样子像极了以前的自己，海东这样想着，只是一具会说话的空壳罢了。

海东小啜了一口咖啡，他没尝到多少苦味，他的味觉从那天晚上就已经变得异常迟钝了，他也没法从获得进食乐趣。海东想起刚到福利院的那些日子，他一口饭也吃不下，那饭菜放在他的面前，他就只能想到那异物的味道，于是他将那饭菜打翻在地，逃回了自己的房间，裹着床单，谁也没法将他劝说出来。海东不知道自己到底独自待了多久，就算再饿他也不曾离开床半步，开始的时候，他还能勉强喝一点水，随着时间的推移，他连水也喝不下。于是海东开始啃咬手指，当那鲜血被他涂在自己的牙齿间，海东再一次尝到了那股血腥味，于是他没法停下这病态的行为，那细小的痛苦在巨大的饥饿感前，不过就像是蚂蚁爬过指节。最后他又像那天晚上一样，没法辨认是非了。

海东在那个夜里所尝到的那滴鲜血，对于他来说就像是禁果，就像是海洛因，一旦沾上，就只能落入深渊。无论他是否是那个受害者。

海东看着狭长手指上歪斜的伤痕想起了旧事，他许久没有尝到血的味道了，他知道这是自己压抑已久的怪癖，他知道总有一天，他会将累积了许久的欲望发泄在某个人身上，某个人或许是自己，又或许是眼前的士。

海东盯着士，他只尝过自己鲜血的味道，他不知道士的鲜血是否是另一种味道，不知道那鲜血是否甘甜如红得通透的苹果，即使海东早就忘记了甘甜到底是怎样的滋味，他想将子弹射入士的胸口，想看到士颤颤巍巍地倒在血泊之中，然后他抱住士的躯体，用刀将喉口划开，于是他会像是亲吻士的脖颈一样，吮吸着红色的血。

就像是俗气的吸血鬼电影所描绘的那样，但是士不可能再次醒来，不可能像他那样重生。

“海东先生，你的咖啡凉了。”夏海的声音将海东从那血腥的想象之中扯了出来，那个女孩正想将那杯咖啡拿走，海东笑着拒绝了她的好意，然后他看着夏海离开相馆的背影，再次喝了一口苦咖啡。仿佛是那想象的缘故，那咖啡的苦味也消失了。

人永远追求着对味觉的刺激感，对于海东也是一样。他早就厌烦了索然无味的日子了。

“海东，你别一直看着我。”士转过头，对海东说道。

海东没有回答士，他看见那人双唇之间，比血色稍微淡一点的软舌，于是海东径直亲了上去，那并不是为了之后的性事，而这个吻也不过是海东单方面的施压，没有包含一点情欲，他们舌头纠缠着，交换着唾液，在他终于将眼前那人亲吻得没法捕捉住一点氧气，面色潮红，将要窒息的时候，海东终于打算放过眼前这个人，但是在最后，他咬破了士的舌头。

海东终于尝到了士鲜血的味道，就如同他所预象的那样，是记忆中苹果透明汁水的甘甜。海东不知道到底是自己疯了，还是那人的鲜血真的拥有那样的滋味。

士站了起来，他瞳孔里挤满了愤怒，在那愤怒的空隙间还有一点对海东的恐惧，他本想说些什么，还在流血的嘴唇半张着，但是最后还是什么也没有说，扭头离开了。海东听见了关门的声音，他知道士又要将自己封闭在暗室里，与那纸片上的景象作伴了。

海东望着头顶旋转个不停的扇叶，那机械摩擦的滋滋声让他觉得烦躁，他觉得自己被卡在那些机械之中，像是生锈了的螺丝，摇摇欲坠。海东将嘴边最后一点鲜血揽入舌中，他将那滴鲜血含在口中，过了许久，也不将其吞咽下去，就像是小孩子吃糖果品尝到了自己最喜欢的口味，但这个口味的糖果却只剩下嘴里这一颗了，于是想尽办法想要获取到它每一个部分的甜味。最后那滴血终于划入了喉咙里，他觉得那滴血是冰冷的，不像是活人的血液。

海东叹了口气，士鲜血的味道在他脑内挥之不去，他终将在他找回自己正确的世界之前，在他的杀了士之后，再次尝到那鲜血的味道，在那个静止的时间中，他要将自己的扭曲全部发泄在那个人身上。


End file.
